


You Broke My Cane!

by Anonymous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plz if u rite this make it end happy NOT with poor jimmy still haveing a broken heart cause thats to sad</p></blockquote>





	You Broke My Cane!

[](http://imgur.com/8yZW35r)

**Author's Note:**

> plz if u rite this make it end happy NOT with poor jimmy still haveing a broken heart cause thats to sad

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Broke My Cane! - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325599) by Anonymous 




End file.
